User talk:Dantman/Discussion
Bots Hello, I've set you as bureaucrat (as it was I that answered your OTRS), but I have not set the bot flags yet. Bot flags should very rarely be set to sysop, and bots should even more rarely be allowed to edit on a sysop account. If you find you have lots of pages to delete or protect (see Protection Guidelines on Wikia), you probably mostly need more meat sysops. I suggest you just request the one bot set to bot, and use the bot script on your own login in the rare cases you need to do automated sysop work, unless you can convince us you have a very good reason to require a sysop with a bot flag? Note that the makebot extension doesn't work on sysops, (see m:Makebot#Restrictions), and while it can be set with Special:UserRights, it rarely is. --Splarka (talk) 08:22, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :A hundred deletions isn't really that much. How about this: set your admin bot as sysop, and then when you want to do those mass deletions, request a temporary bot flag from a staffer for that day. Most scripts don't really need bot flags, except when they are spamming recent changes ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 10:04, 5 September 2006 (UTC) IRC Hi. #gaiapedia is now accessible via irc.wikia.com. Just select the option in the drop-down channel box. Angela (talk) 03:31, 26 September 2006 (UTC) parser extensions (technical question) Hi Dantman, can you show me please some examples using the ParserFunctions extension here in this wiki? You posted an interesting comment to WikiIndex --Peu 09:45, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Ok... For example you can look at some of my advanced templates. Like the Privileged template I use to identify users who can issue user warnings (I'm going to subst these even though they use options, because I don't want to mess my system up.) ---- }}|Admin|admin=an Administrator|privileged}} he/she is allowed to hand out User Warnings for vandalism. }|Sysop|sysop|Admin|admin=He/She can also hand out bans and delete/protect pages.|This user is not a sysop so don't ask him/her to delete/protect pages or ban users.}} |} ---- ---- ---- But for your purposes you should see the DonationIntroTemplate. It's full of if's. ---- The An Item Name }}}}|(or }}}})| }} is a Donation Item | }}. ---- The Some Item is a Donation Letters|Donation Item }}}} }}}}|released on }}}}|[[ }}}}]]| }} }}}}|[[ }}}}]]| }}| }}. }}}}|The other item released for this month is the }}}}| }}}}.| }} ---- Basicly the nice thing is that you can use }|'This is:' }| }} instead of } so that the element the thing is associated with will only display when it has been entered in. Also remember that templates add a extra line when you add them in and it's non-removable. So while you use the if template method you'll get extra lines that can't be removed. But if you use if's and don't place a line break in between the parts then it will display perfectly. Dantman (Talk) 10:11, 29 October 2006 (UTC) The poll system Hi Dantman.Thanks for the suggestion about using the poll system for rating YouTube videos. I've tried tracking down the documentation but cant find it. Do you know where it is located. CheersDr Joe Kiff 15:54, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Dantman Hi Dantman, I'm the current active Sysops on the w:c:Dofus Wikia. As the deeper I am checking I'm realizing the extend of the chaos it is in the administrative side, so as I read here in your forum about your case i would like if you could maybe do a browse on the Dofus Wikia and give me some idea on where to focus as im feeling a little overwhelm with all the different things that it has to be corrected and truly dont know where to start focusing. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:39, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, i will try to exploit what you told me. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:11, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Related Wikia Hi! I'm not sure if we have a link to Gaiapedia on NeoPets Guilds, but we should. I'll add a link on our Related page. (Our WikiNode page redirects to there.) I was wondering if you have a similar page that could reasonably link to NeoPets? --CocoaZen 20:49, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :I forgot to mention... you're also welcome to create a page there about Gaia Online. If you're familiar with neopets, a comparison would be great. Otherwise just a short description, links to the game itself and to this Wikia would be fine. One short article about a related game is good. (Too much would be inappropriate, but I'm sure you'd rather spend your effort here anyway.) Take care, CocoaZen 20:56, 2 January 2007 (UTC)